


Heaven On Earth

by CassieAngelus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Longing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAngelus/pseuds/CassieAngelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam hadn't seen each other in a long time and their meeting soon gets fairly passionate. Castiel also really enjoys that he not only can be intimate with Sam, but with his friend and heavenly lover Ezekiel as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I wrote this before we knew Ezekiel was Gadreel and 2.) I wrote this because several people asked me for a smutty story. Writing smut is highly uncomfortable for me, so I never proof read it. I apologize for any grammatical error of any kind.

He couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he had seen them both, too long time. The smile on the other man grew wider as Castiel walked towards him.

”Cas!” Sam exclaimed and hugged the former angel.

”It is nice to see you too, Sam” the now slightly crushed man mumbled as Sam's wide arms embraced him. ”I am pleased to see you too, Ezekiel” Castiel thought for himself, because he could see the angels true form, somewhat mixed with the features of the tall hunter. This could possibly not be any better, his earthly and heavenly lover at the same place, even as the same person, well more or less anyway. Sam looked at him with loving eyes as they both let go of the embrace.

”I was worried that I would never see you again”

”I know, but I am here now and I won't leave you again, unless you want to.” tCas said and stroke Sam's cheek gently with his thumb. The hunter answered by leaning in to the touch and utter something between a sigh and a moan, a sound Castiel knew so well and had missed more then he had thought. While looking deep into Sam's hazel eyes he closed the gap between them with a kiss. The kiss started slow and soft, but soon turned into hungry devouring of lips and tongue, making Sam whimpering in pleasure. Cas himself was pleasantly suprised by the response his now human body gave him and also at the never before heared guttural sound his throat seemed to do on it's own. Somehow the mix of their both pleasure sounds made Castiel very aroused and he pushed Sam down on to one of the couches. For a few seconds he just stood there, watching the beauty of a slightly flushed Sam and the now stronger glow that was Ezekiel, showing that the angel residing inside the hunter also took pleasure from the situation. Cas straddled him and leaned down to kiss and bite Sam's neck and collarbone, which made the hunter whimper once again and even though he didn't have his Grace anymore he could feel Ezekiel's aroused response too. Perhaps it was some kind of intuition or like and imprint his Grace had left inside him? Well that wasn't important right now, he could contemplate about that later. His hands slipped in under Sam's shirt, caressing his well scuplted stomach and rubbing small circles along his hipbones that made the man under him rise his hips to meet the touch. Somehow their t-shirts, shirts and sweaters went off, exposing their bare chests for each other. He leaned down towards Sam once again and teased his nipples with his tongue, making the hunter shiver and moaning for more. Castiel trailed down his stomach to his hips, licking and kissing the hunters soft skin on his way down. He could feel the heat that emanated from Sam's body, created by the increasing flare of Ezekiel's Grace. It made the former angel smile since he knew he gave pleasure to both his lovers. Cas then kept teasing by kissing the hunter's hipbones and at the same time caress the inside of his thigh. Sam shivered once again by his touch and took a firm grip of Castiel's dark locks.

”Oh God... Cas..” the man hissed and tugged in his hair.

Castiel paused and looked up at his lover and smiled.  
”I don't think God has much to do with this, Sam.” he chuckled.

”No..no...yes...I... just continue, please, Cas.” Sam begged and looked right into the former angels deep blue eyes.

”As you wish” he answered with a teasing smile and went back to kissing and licking the hunter's hipbones and then trailing his tongue along the waistband of Sam's pant. Castiel really loved the small sounds Sam made and how he pressed his hips and groin against the former angels hungry mouth. Since he still had his angel radio he could hear Ezekiel huff things in Enochian most angels would consider obscene, but for Cas it was highly erotic. He unbuttoned his lovers jeans with deft hands and pulled them down, the boxers soon following the same way. He gently stroke Sam's shaft with his thumb, earning him a ”Oh fuck, Cas!” from the reciever. A few seconds later the hunter hissed as Castiel took the man's penis in his mouth, making circles with his tongue and gently sucking on the head. He then proceeded to let his tongue and mouth travel further down the penis while one of his hand found it's way down to Sam's balls, alternating between fondling and squeezing, not too hard of course. Castiel started to work his mouth up and down the hunter's erection. The sounds Sam uttered made his own penis erect almost to the degree of being uncomfortably hard and he could hear himself making that gutural moan again. Even Ezekiel seemed to be highly aroused, something the former angel felt through the tremendious heat Sam's body emitted and also as a tingling vibration under his palms.

”Cas... I can't.. oh fuck... so long..” Sam moaned and sank his nails into Castiel's shoulder. 

But Cas didn't answer, instead he went even deeper and everytime he reach back up to the head again he let his tongue flutter over it's soft skin. It didn't take long before he could feel the hunter arcing his back, gripping even harder on his shoulder as he reached the top of pleasure, filling Castiel's mouth with his salt tasting semen. Cas glanced up at Sam's face and was a bit supprised to meet the shining eyes of Ezekiel and not the hazel ones he usually meet, but it wasn't a bad sight. Thinking about it, he did know that an angel in most cases couldn't hold all his true self back during an orgasm. He sucked soft and slowly until he felt Sam's penis slacking, then he sat up and admired how beautiful and content Sam looked, the light glow, that was Ezekiel, just made the sight even more beautiful. His thoughts got interrupted by Sam pulling him down to his broad chest. The hunter wraped his arms around Castiel, hugging him close and mumbled ”I love you” in his ear, which made him felt an inner warmth. In the back of his head he also heard Ezekiel's voice telling him the exact words Sam just used. Cas sighed contentedly and smiled, this must be what some humans call Heaven on Earth. Once again he got pulled out of his thoughts by Sam, but this time the hunter was tugging at his jeans.

”It's your time now” he said and grinned.

Castiel chuckled and pulled off his pants, feeling warm hands against his thighs.  
Yes, this was really Heaven on Earth, he was certain of that now.


End file.
